


Flowers are all We have

by anfuu



Series: more than a persocon [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, mention of bokuaka but meh it's really fast ftm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anfuu/pseuds/anfuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawamura Daichi is the owner of a flower shop. Sugawara Koushi is helping him. He's a persocon.</p><p>Inspired by CHOBITS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro : You are Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> I wanted to write this AU from a while ago qwq  
> Again, directly from my phone, it has french autocorrect, so tell me if there are any errors ! Thank you, and enjoy <3

Daichi just finished buying his little shop. He couldn't believe it: it was surreal. But he was also so happy. After a lot of work learning about the managements, flower rules and design ... He could open his own flowershop. He smiled at the title, proud of his brand new -however in an old building- shop.

"Karasuno" he couldn't help it. Maybe he was a bit emotional, but he felt a strong attachment to this title, and loved drawing exactly twelve crows together. He never knew why but heh.

"Is this a new shop ?"

He heard a voice from behind. It was a young woman, hand in hand with a tall young man. Or so it seems.

"Yes. Please wait again a little, it will open in a week" he smiled to the -hopefully- new customers.

"Ooh, I see ! Got that, Mikado ?  
\- Crystal clear."

The tall man's eyes changed colour and became green, and thus quite empty at the same time.

"Karasuno. Registered on the 25b XXX Street, Miyagi Prefecture. Will open in one week. Should I make an appointment ?  
\- Yes, please. Find any day that I have free !  
\- Got it." A pause. "25th May. Will that be okay ?"

Daichi looked at them, somehow amazed by this man's capacities. Only after has he noticed that he was not a man like him. The voice of the lady put him away of his thoughts. There was a silence and he understood that an answer was expected from him. 25th of May, they said ...?

"Yes. I'll be waiting !" he smiled but quickly got into his thoughts again. Noticing it, the lady answered his silence.

"He's a persocon." she stated "maybe there are not a lot where you're living, deducing on how you look at him" she chuckled.  
"Y-you're right. Mind explaining it to me ?"  
"Right. They are basically androids. Robots in a human form. They are really useful and Mikado was easy to program. If you need any help in your flower shop, I'd totally tell you to buy a brand new one ! Schedule, commands, clients ... Everything could be handled easily !"

Daichi replied with a quiet hum. It was clear, and he was considering buying one. However, from all the advantages, it may cost an arm or something. She gave him directions on where to buy one, and added her name. He didn't know why, maybe for contact ? They waved at each other before parting ways. Did he even own any money at this point ?

\-----------------------  
Weeks passed and he already had some clients. He wondered from a while if he could buy a persocon, in the end. At the very least, he could visit the shop ...  
He stood up. He'll buy one, and ask to pay in three times. That was the only solution. He agreed to himself.   
Before he knew it, he was before the shop. He hesitated for a moment, but with all the people pushing him, he ended up entering. Quickly, the bodyguard flashed him a smile. He entered. And he had no idea what he was doing here. He smiled and whispered a slow "help" to himself. The shop was full of persocons. Girls, boys, children, adults ... He supposed it was for people who had preferences since they don't normally age ...

A young man with beautiful brown hair approached him, enthusiastically.

"Hello ! What can I do for you ?" he asked.  
"Good evening, I'd like a persocon who'd help me with my shop" Daichi answered. He still looked around, then back to the seller. He was grinning.  
"I got exactly what you need !" The seller turned and called for another employee. "Iwa-chan ! Come here !"  
The black haired guy came to them. After listening carefully to his seemingly boss, his eyes went from blue to green, and he started to search.

"I got it, please follow me"

They did so. "Oikawa" was written on the brown haired guy's badge, who tried to convince Daichi on buying this or that persocon. They all looked great to him, but made close to no difference with the others. He glanced away, not sure of what he wanted. And his eyes laid on him.

He was so beautiful.


	2. Give me a name : 20%

"Good morning ! Who are you ?"

Were the first words he said. He still remembers today as well. The gray haired man also remembers this surprised face, and stuttering, answering back. His new owner blushed a bit, and introduced himself, giving the persocon his name.

"Sawamura Daichi. And you are ?"

Sure, he didn't know. He doesn't have a name, like most of persocons. He blushed awkwardly at that, it made him smile.

"How are you going to name me ?"

The android asked. Names were important, and that would have been his first name.

"I'll let you decide. This is your identity." Sawamura Daichi firmly said, which surprised him. He didn't know either. He'll give it a thought later he said, watching everywhere. He noticed only now that he was still in his persocon clothes.

"Sorry, I'll get you clothes right now"

They were oversized, but mainly because their figure were different, but not by so many. He watched himself in the mirror. Grey hair, with clear eyes. A bit messy, though he didn't mind. He was skinny and got a pale skin. Oh. What is it ? They designed him a mole. He smiled, and turned to Daichi, smiling.

"How about mole ?" he said, laughing. Of course, he was not serious, but that would have been fun.

"Give it some deeper thoughts" his master laughed. God, it was a heavenly laugh. He felt calm, all of a sudden.

"Master, come, come !" ex-mole said, excitedly. He put his master in front of the mirror and examined the two figures. He tried not to laugh.

"As I thought. I'm taller than you, Master !" he said, grinning. He thought he wasn't that tall himself, but being taller than his owner gave him a bit sense of pride. Sawamura looked embarrassed, and yet a bit pissed.

"Don't call me Master, please." he watched the taller one through the glass. "It's a bit embarrassing. Call me Daichi." he said, gently, before withdrawing from the reflection, patting the persocon. Shit, that was cool. He had to find a name quickly. He looked around him. Wasn't there a name he could use ? He looked into the kitchen.

"Makoto" ? The name of a beer ? "Ramen" ? Some soup ? "Sugar" ? That seemed a bit weird. He turned to Daichi. He remembers. His laugh was sweet. He liked it. Sweet is made of Sugar, right ?

"Suga.. Wara" yeah, that sounded good. A bit fit-fetched, but good. He looked around more, but nothing came to mind.

"Sorry ?" he heard from the other room. He ran to Daichi, proud of his own name.

"Sugawara ! I chose as a name !" he said. Daichi looked proud, but something was off. His name was Sawamura Daichi, so he had to find another name too. This thought seemed off. He wondered why, so he just went along his feelings. He looked away, embarrassed.

"Will you ... Choose a name for me ?" he asked slowly, and saw him already deep in thoughts.

"How about..." he cleared his throat "I'll say Koushi. I don't know why, but it suits you." he smiled.

Sugawara Koushi was now his name. He felt so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading !!  
> wow, i had to work hard in order to get Suga Wara. I hope I got it right lol


	3. Give me more flowers : 50%

"Good morning, Daichi !"

At this time of the day, I had to open the shop and take care of it. As only en employee, I can do at least this much. When he came downstairs, he looked refreshed, nothing to do with his morning face.

"Hello, Koushi" he smiled. I researched through my history to see if there was anything important today.

"Today, Mrs Yachi came to get her command. She was pretty satisfied with your work, Daichi" I patted his back.

Daichi was a hard-worker. You could tell by his figure, at first. Then, comes along his youth. He wasn't even 25 that he already opened his own flower shop. He also lived alone and didn't own anything to anyone. In a nutshell, he was independent.

"Yes, I was really proud of myself. To say that it was for a marriage ... It really put pressure on me !" he stroke the back of his neck. I smiled at him, trying to cheer him up.

"Don't worry, you make a wonderful job !"

We both got cut when another client came to the shop. It was a tall brown haired man, with a beard. Data tilted me.

"Asahi ! How's work ?"

It was Daichi's long childhood friend. He often comes to visit us, between two classes. He was studying to be a lawyer, and anyone knows how much work it takes. He greeted me.

"Hello, Suga ! It's kind of stressing... You know, Noya. He's trying to be a prosecutor, and having a trial against him, well.. Might be hard.  
\- Seeing each other on the court again..." Daichi smiled at him.

Not feeling at ease, I had to leave them alone. I had to learn the name of flowers everyday, anyway. And their meanings was the most important. I closed my eyes.

"Forget-Me-Nots ... Daisies ... Roses." for Rememberance, Friendship and Love. "Red Roses, White Roses, Yellow Roses" I continued. It was faint, but I was able to know each flowers by their sent. They did not exactly smelt the same, but at the same time, they did.

Daichi came from behind and interrupted me. He hold me in his arms.

"Still tired ?"

He rested his head on my shoulder and laughed.

"Not when I see you. You're so bright it wakes me up straight away."

I laughed along with him. God did I love his laugh: it was so pure and refreshing. I turned to face him. He was by now, taller than I; contrary to when I met him.

"Then go back to work" I said as I lend him his apron. I stood my position. He lightly sighed, and faced me with determination.

"Alright, let's go Koushi.'

He left the room, as if he was going to war. I smiled.

"That's my line. I'm up since 7am, dummy !"

\-----------------------  
Forget-Me-Nots, Roses, Daisies, Sunflowers, Lavenders ... That's how you make a shop work. With variety, and maybe cute employees might help in this business. Those flowers were our routine, our landscape, our entire world. Day by day, clients came, but never has the flowershop been once flooded. You don't really need flowers in a daily biases. Just when you feel to, or want to be romantic. Or again, when it was Valentines day.

That's why I never understood why Daichi wanted to work with flowers. Somehow, you can live without them, I said, honest to him. Bakery or just everything-for-nothing shop could work better.

"It doesn't bother me, and we still manage to make the flowers live long enough. And I suppose I just like flowers."

I tilted my head. He was such a romantic.

"I suppose ..." breaking the silence "it's because you like meanings, don't you ?"

He looked at me, surprised. He started to go deep in his thoughts, and I bet he never really knew why or how he liked flowers.

"Yeah, I suppose" he smirked.

A loud honk startled both of us. Today was Tuesday, I noticed. Delivery day. We both went outside to greet our faithful delivers.

"Hey hey heeyy, Sawamura, Sugawara !! How's the day on your side ?"

Data identified him. Bokuto Koutarou, our faithful delivery boy. He was always so cheerful, and so, so very gay. He always wore his hat to be cool, and honestly, his hair remaining the way they do behind it will remain a mystery to me. We came to him, as he stopped the truck's motor.

"Good morning, Bokuto. So far, we haven't got any clients, if that's what you mean. Still a good day, though" he looked at me.

"Haha, you better have some soon, or you're going to force me buying a lot from you !" he laughed harder, stepping out his car. We lightly laughed along, because we did ask him one day to buy some from us, but come on, it was once. That's how he asked his boyfriend Akaashi Keiji out, though. Using those flowers. So it was basically a win-win.

He opened the back of his truck, a step landing on the floor. There stood Aone, still here to help getting the flowers inside. He was a big and tall lad, almost like Asahi, but more intimidating and not really talkative. I liked him a lot, though.

"Look at those beautiful flowers we got ! Those are new ones, so we wanted to give you some, at first - well, you know the business" he smiled , face between two pots of little cherry blossoms he put close to both sides of his cheeks.

"Good morning, Aone." I greeted him, which I only got a nod for answer. "Looking buff again today, I hope everything's alright, because we'll need you a lot, this morning too !" I smiled, and even though his facial expression didn't change, I could guess he was kind of less tensed.

I looked at all the kind of flowers. The little cherry blossoms surprised me because it was not the season yet. I kept staring at it until Bokuto called out.

"Oh yeah, those are the last remaining ! Take care of these, alright ?" he was carrying a lot of flowers packages with violets and hyacinthes in there. Aone helped after him, carrying boxes over boxes.

Soon enough, we managed to take all in the shop. They were exhausted, but like everytime, very proud and happy that it ended. Daichi paid Bokuto, as usual, after having some beer, before a big glass of water. He has been forced out by Aone, who didn't say a word before taking him by the collar and leave. Just as I supposed it, they haf other commands too. I sighed and turned to Daichi. He was leaning on the counter, reading a book on flowers meanings.

Right, since there's new ones, it's better to know their meaning before putting on in it, clumsily. I glanced at the book, which he suspiciously quickly closed.

"What's with that attitude, Daichi ?" I asked cockily. How unusual to be so secretive about something so simple and cute that is the meaning of flowers. I could notice he blushed hard, making me even more curious.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Thanks for the help, today again." he looked at the little cherry blossoms. "I'll put them here. Since they're really cute, they may have quite a success, don't you think ?"

"You're the Chief, I'm only a persocon" I laughed a bit. He looked at me with clouded eyes and blinked.

"Yeah, you're right ..." he didn't dare to face me. I think I touched a sensitive spot, once again. For a reason that I will maybe never know, Daichi never liked the fact that I called myself a persocon. Well, I'm just saying the truth, I guess ... Humans are a bit weird.  
To avoid something like that to happen again, I put in my mind a reminder to not mention that fact again.

"Hey, cheer up." I first tried to comfort him. He still looked at the pot of little flowers he held in his hands. Remaining silent.

"What's wrong, Daichi ?" I asked, trying to make him at least glance at me, even for a second. I continued to observe him. But the atmosphere was heavy, and my data not patient enough. I was ready to punch him.

"Daaich-"

"I don't consider you like that."

I stopped. He still didn't face me, but he talked, so it was a start. Surprise overwhelmed me, lowering my fist on the counter.

He looked at me, his eyes obviously showing a bit of hurt. This time, I was the one being silent. He took a deep breath and stared at the ground.

"I don't consider you like a persocon, at all."

A pause.

"Uhm, thank you I guess ..." the fact that I was really nervous did not hide. I scratched the back of my head "I'm glad you're considering me as a fri-"

"No, not a friend either." I looked at him, confused.

"I can't look at you this way anymore. You're too precious to me."

One and one connected together.

"Koushi, you're way past a persocon. Way past a friend." he straight looked at me.

Tears started to form in my eyes. I hold my breath and looked the ground.

"Sugawara Koushi ... I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They confessed !!! It was fast hahq 8')  
> Just wait for it.
> 
> Thanks for reading !!
> 
> Btw : from now on, every chapters will be incredibly unbalanced, and I'm sorry qwq
> 
> PS : omg there's exactly 500,000 characters left if I had continued this is awesome.


End file.
